Harmonixer of Konoha V2
by granasaber master
Summary: A power not seen since ages past is awoken in the age of Shinobi, will this power change destiny for it's wielder and the world?A new tale will be told one of the last Harmonixer, Naruto Uzumaki.
1. The Awakening

**Harmonixer of Konoha**

**Chapter 1**

**The Awakening**

An: Yo this is Granasaber master here with the Rewrite of my first fanfic Harmonixer of Konoha, I was new to writing so I sped through it affecting the quality of the story hence the rewrite. At the end of the chapter I will be talking about a few things that I feel need to be addressed, but enough of that as always the graduation age is 16.

"Normal talking."

' Normal thought.'

" **Demon/Boss summon."**

**' Demon/Boss summon.'**

"Jutsu/special skill/Crest magic."

"_Yuri."_

" YELLING!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Shadow hearts series.

'Fuck!' mentally screamed a blond haired teen as a hand which seemed to have have purple fire covering it's fingers slam into his stomach over a complex seal with enough force to send him flying.

The boy landed with solid crack against a large branch across from his opponent, his fiery red eyes with slit pupil bleeding out to azure orbs. As the boy lay there on the branch one could get a clear look at him.

Dressed in a neon orange jumpsuit with black shoulders patches, his hair is a short spiky golden yellow that is slightly held back with a Konoha headband on a blue cloth around his forehead. The teen stood at a below average height of 5'5 with his frame being partly obscured by his baggy jumpsuit but with a practiced eye one can see he is somewhat scrawny underneath, his face has few traces of baby fat that remain with three horizontal black lines on each cheek that resemble whisker marks. Many would call him cute but not truly handsome yet, not many would even look at him because of what he is, the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto thought back on this day as the world began to fade to black with shadows creeping into the edge of his vision. It hadn't been so great with the paper test and the crazy proctor lady that had cut him and licked his blood, then getting jumped by the Ame Shinobi while taking a leak and the worst of all getting eaten by a GIANT SNAKE! Today had been quite stressful for the Hokage hopeful.

While the blond drifted into unconscious he still had enough perception of the world to know what was happening, after the person that had hit Naruto with the attack went after Sasuke a short fight later he used a jutsu to extend his neck to bite Sasuke. The last thing he saw was Sakura rushing over Sasuke and fleeing with him as Naruto was nearing unconsciousness one thought pervaded his mind.

'They left me.' with that he fell from the branch into the blackness of the forest below losing the battle to remain awake.

"Ohhh my head what the hell happened?"

A groan escaped the teens lips as he regained consciousness, opening his eyes Naruto grabbed his head as a flash of pain ran through it. Opening his eyes the rest of the way he gazed up at a black void, this confused the blond as he had been in forest only a short while ago.

Sitting up from laying down on the floor the Gennin looked around at his surroundings. He had apparently been laying on his back in large room made of stone that held very little of anything, in the center of the room was large leafless tree with gray bark. Behind him was an open iron gate, the only other things in the room were three doors, two of them were a plain stone like the rest of the room they were on his left and right sides of the room. It was the third door that was special that door was larger then the other two, the color was also different it was pristine white along with two golden handles with one on each door vertically. But the oddest thing was the 'Sky' if you could call it that it had no stars,clouds or moon all it is a endless black void.

"Ooookay I could have just sworn I was in forest tho this place does rate higher on the creepy factor." Naruto said in unsure tone as he looked around the room he had appeared in.

As he looked around the strange place he was in he picked up a creaking sound, spinning around just in time to see the large iron gate slam close sealing Naruto in this place. Seeing no way back Naruto decided to move forward, for some reason the fancy white door felt almost as if it was calling out to him.

Determining that there was no way but forward he opened the door, what he saw was rather disappointing he had expected the other side to be different but all he saw was stone hallway similar to the room had had just left.

Naruto had walked for several minutes until he came upon a T in the hall, to the right was an extravagant hall with a rich atmosphere. To the left was the near opposite the hall was grungy and had pipes of varying sizes on the walls along with ankle deep water.

For some odd reason Naruto's survival instincts were telling him that the left hall was the less dangerous one, now some people would tell him that he was an idiot and had no survival instincts but they were wrong. While he might be no Nara he wasn't an idiot he just kinda played up being a fool because no thought the idiot was dangerous, and as for his survival instincts he had them and they were pretty good too but that didn't mean he always listened to them.

Naruto was soon wading through the flooded floor of dark hall, this place was just too fucking freaky thought Naruto was he looked up at a pair of pipes on the ceiling that glowed one glowed a blue while the other was red.

After a few minutes of walking started hearing what sounded like grumbling and quite a bit of swearing, what ever it was had low voice but the volume was high but it still sounded like it was under it's breath.

" **Damn that hairless ape the fool can't even stop that belly crawling snake's seal how did I ever get stuck in such a useless human."** the voice came from behind a set of massive bronze bars with a paper seal over what appeared to be the lock, before the gate was five purple kanji floating in the air in a circle the kanji were of the five elements.

As he drew closer Naruto saw beyond the gigantic gate into the darkness of the cage, inside the bars an absolutely massive fox with nine tails and fire red fur, this is the Kyuubi no Yoko the demon that had attacked the village on his birth causing the fox to be sealed into him.

Not about to take being insulted by the demon who made his life hell "Oi fuzz butt who the hell are you calling useless you poor excuse of a hair ball!" Shouted the blond teen as he kicked a cage bar to emphasize his words.

Hearing this the Kyubi growled at the human teen and attempted to impale the boy on it's claw, luckily for our hero the massive appendage was stopped short of it's target by a purple barrier just inside the bars. Seeing that getting past the seal was useless the fox withdrew it's claw instead it glared at it's container **" You damn ningen**(Human)** how dare you insult ME if it were not for these makai forsaken seals stopping me I would rend you limb from limb!" **Kyubi roared out at the human that infuriated it.

Taking his hands off his ears " Okay then why don't we just stop insulting each other and figure out what the hell is going on here because I just walked through some weird shit before getting here." Said Naruto not wanting to get into this right now cause this entire place gave him goose bumps.

The nine tailed fox snorted at this but agreed none the less because it to had felt something change about the boy's mind when the Gogyo fuin(Five element seal) was applied, instead of just blocking the demon's power off from the boy along with throwing off the teen's chakra control it had seemingly awoken something else but what had it awoken was the question.

As the two beings were deep in thought they never noticed a third presence enter the hall way, the being made it's way to down the hall not making a noise even as it walked in the water.

A whistle of appreciation drew the chakra being and the human's attention to the intruder " Well that has to be the ugliest thing I have ever seen and I have seen some fugly shit." spoke the figure in an assumed tone. Naruto turned to see what had just spoken boy was he surprised, instead of some horrible monster it was just a man. As the man stepped into the light Naruto could see he is quite tall at 6'2 along with a fit body if the muscles he could see through the clothes were any indication, he wore a black shirt and pants with the shirt having it off white cuffs, the shirt had two leather straps across his stomach. On his hands were a pair of black gloves, on his waist were two crisscrossed brown leather belts, on his feet were pair well worn leather boots. Looking up his face Naruto couldn't help feel a sense of deja'vu, he had messy brown hair that spiked in all directions in similar manner to his own his face was what many would call handsome but the most drawing feature was his wine red eyes.(What Yuri looks like in Shadow hearts 2)

Naruto responded to his presence with his normal tact " Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?" which was next to none at all.

Instead of the normal reaction to Naruto's bluntness the brown haired man laughed " Hehehehe were they ever right about you kid." said the man between laughs.

Getting annoyed at this and having his own threshold of patience worn thin by his shitty day Naruto went to an option that he normally wouldn't use at a time like this, taking a running start Naruto leapt into the air attempting to kick the man in the face, the word attempt is key here.

Naruto was surprised when instead of his foot meeting the man's face it was blocked, the brown haired individual had caught the blond's sandal clad foot in his right hand. Without a bit of wasted movement he used the teen's own momentum against him along side his own considerable strength to hurl the boy behind him by turning his body, the force of the throw was enough to send the orange clad teen skidding across the water covered floor stopping just ten feet away.

"Heh nice try kid but you kinda suck at hand to hand why don't you just calm down and we can talk, okay?" asked the man with a cocky grin on his face that tickled the blond's brain thinking he had seen it somewhere.

Grumbling as he picked himself up from the throw, Naruto did admit that attacking the man was stupid since from what he could tell the person could kick his ass.

"Fine! So why don't you at least answer my questions?" asked Naruto in a huff a little teed off about getting beaten so easily.

Shrugging off Naruto's tone the taller man he just ignored it "Well my Name's Yuri Volt Hyuga." Upon seeing Naruto reaction to his last name he added "And no I am not one of those Hyuga's I don't have a stick rammed up my ass!".

"And as for what I want well that's a bit more complex." said the man as he started to walk away from the Kyubi's cage with Naruto " Yea see I'm something called Harmonixer and before you say you don't know what that is there is a reason." said Yuri as he cut off Naruto's question.

"The reason that you never heard of them is that they really aren't any active ones in this era, now for what a Harmonixer is a person that can use the power of fusion. Fusion is the ability to transform into a demon, god or a mystical being, there are other ways to fuse with them but those are dangerous since the spirit can take over the person if their will breaks." explained Yuri with Naruto actually paying attention "Not to say that it's not dangerous to a Harmonixer but less so then another, now a Harmonixer is genetically predisposed to fusion so it's kinda like a Kekkei Genkai(Bloodline limit) so it's passed down from parent to child even if the person isn't an active user with me so far?".

Naruto nodded at the question wondering where this conversion was going.

"Okay so the gene that makes someone a Harmonixer is passed down through the generations and no matter how long it's been since there has been a active one as long as that gene is there that person has the potential to become a Harmonixer and that is why I was sent here to your mind scape which is where are." said the brown haired man as they entered the gray stone hallway leading to the room that had the gate.

Naruto stopped walking as his brain started to process the information, most would call him stupid but he wasn't he's ignorant of somethings because of his forced isolation. As he connected the dots shock dawned on his face while he sputtered out "You mean … I got... that can't be right.".

Chuckling to himself Yuri had to admit that he starting to like the kid he was like him at that age "Yea that's why I'm here kid you are the very last person the face of the planet to possess the power of a Harmonixer and the bosses up stairs thought it was time to bring it back.".

Raising his eye brow in confusion "The bosses up stairs?" the only answer he got was Yuri pointing up to the 'sky' making Naruto's jaw drop "You mean...".

"Yup they can't directly interfere with the big picture so they are gonna take less direct route, I'll be frank with you kid the world right now isn't in to great a shape there is a lot of people screwing with the laws of nature, making deals with demons and other stuff like that. Knowing your luck like mine you'll be neck deep in this crap and will attract danger and trouble like a magnet." at this both sigh having gone through it before.

As they start walking Naruto asks Yuri the question that has been bugging him "So Yuri ahh if I'm a Harmonixer does that mean we're related?" asked Naruto in hopeful voice uncertain if this person will hate him to.

Flicking his eyes back to the blond Yuri lets out a small sigh knowing what it's like to want a family especially after his mom got killed by demons "Yeah we are your pretty much a distant descendent of mine and I don't hate you for holding the fuzz butt." said the brown haired man in a voice that left no doubt knowing what it was like to have a rough child hood.

The two men entered the room with the black tree in center, turning around to look Naruto in the face "Alright kid I think it's time to explain your powers to you and the slight problem you are facing right now, I already told you that the powers allow you to fuse with spirits but the power really doesn't become active until you are around the age of puberty for your body to become strong enough to handle it, now there are two ways to unlock your power one is through training to like my cousin Kurando did this is done under someone who is a fusion master, the second way is that the power activates under stress which mine did and yours did too." Yuri started pacing back and froth in front of Naruto as explained his situation " The problem is that yours should have activated already because let's face it your childhood was damn stressful." a grunt of agreement was all he got.

"There was one thing stopped your powers from activating is the seal that holds the Kyubi back screwed with them enough that they are next to impossible access since the seal was applied so close to your birth." said the elder Harmonixer as he paced.

"So if that's true then why the hell are they acting up now?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Because of the second seal that the transgender asshole hit you with messed with the original seal enough that it uncorked them part of the way but since that both seals still affect them your powers aren't at full strength, to do that you're gonna have ta get the snake's seal removed for that to work."spoke the elder man as if he was using someone else's words then his own " Until then your fusion abilities will be limited.".

"So I just gotta find someone that knows about fuinjutsu right?" asked Naruto as he considered Yuri's other words "You said I would have abilities right what are they?".

Stopping his pacing cocked his head to the side as if thinking "Well normally a person can fuse with one fusion spirit but since you lived a let's call it varied life." Yuri's voice was filled with sarcasm " You are able to fuse with more spirits but you have earn them through a special process that I will tell you about when it's time." said the elder fusion master in cryptic way that pissed Naruto off.

"Okay so I have earn this stuff and not just a expect it to happen that fine with me, any thing else I should know?" Naruto understood that he would work for it instead of the power just being handed to him.

Yuri cupped his chin in thought "Well there are a few other things but they aren't really important right now so I'll explain those things later when they come up." turning to look at the blond in serious manner "The only other things are that your body is going through some changes when your powers were released not to sure what exactly is going to happen but it should help you at least, the other is that your not gonna wake up for a while but don't worry I have just the thing to help pass the time." said Yuri in too happy tone of voice with a glint in his eye that spoke trouble.

"Yeah and what's tha-" was Naruto got out as he barely dodged a thrust kick to his head from Yuri by rolling to the side.

When he faced Yuri's smiling face he knew for certain he was screwed " To fix that shitty hand to hand of yours it's embarrassing." said Yuri as he cracked his neck joint getting ready for what was sure to be a one sided ass kicking.

_Some time later._

Naruto groaned as he regained consciousness "Ugh that fuckin bastard doesn't hold back at all." he had just spent the last who knows how long getting his ass kicked around his mind by the brown haired man.

Getting his bearings Naruto noticed he was laying on his stomach in the in the dirt on the forest floor with phantom pain in his limbs ' Let's see roll call on the limbs arms and hands check, legs and feet check.' he at least was all together and this was the forest of death so he was lucky that he didn't end up a snack for some hungry animal while he was laying there for a number of hours.

"Or maybe I spoke too soon."Said Naruto in a small voice as he looked up to see what stood in front of him.

Standing in front of him was a wolf with a pure white coat with the only spots of color being black markings around it's eyes a crest on it's forehead and an outline on the outside of the ears, the wolf was of larger then average size measuring close to three feet at the shoulder. The wolf was lithe and powerful looking with an almost regal stance, when Naruto locked eyes with the wild canine he saw a spark of intelligence behind the amber eyes.

Since the animal was standing less then a foot from the blond he did the reasonable thing … he let out a (manly)scream "AHHHHHHHHH!" Along with pushing himself off the ground and leaping over five feet away.

After a few seconds of nothing happening Naruto opened his eyes and moved his arms away from protecting his head to see the distant cousin to Akamaru had not moved from from the spot it stood and had only cocked it's head to the side.

Now that he had come to his senses Naruto looked around the clearing he was in seeing it was empty except for him and the white wolf, Naruto might not be an expert on animals but he knew the basics such as wolves rarely if ever were loners. Seeing the animal's pack wasn't going jump out of trees at him he looked back at the wolf to see it had remained in the same spot as before but was now sitting on it's haunches.

Keeping his eyes locked on the wolf Naruto took stock of his situation, his team had been attacked by the freaky girl/guy he and Sasuke had gotten their asses handed to them with the bitch slapping the seal on him which awakened his powers, his teammates hadn't even come to see if he survived the fall since he was still laying here "Great I've been abandoned by the teme and pinky." groused Naruto already feeling his attraction the girl known as Sakura lower even more.

Naruto looked down at himself and groaned in frustration, his orange and black jumpsuit was badly damaged by the fall with large rips through out the cloth tho there was something off about it the material was tighter then he remembered it to be. Glancing off to the side of the clearing Naruto spotted a large puddle of water, walking over there while he was still watching the sitting wolf who was watching him.

When he looked down his eyes nearly popped out of his skull and he cursed "Holy fuckin shit!"

The face that stared back at him was his but it had changed since he had last looked at it, gone was the last remains of the baby fat from his face it now had a more defined look that many other like Sasuke and Neji had but still retained a more masculine look. His whisker marks seemed to be much more defined then before, his eyes had gone from an azure blue to dark red that reminded him of poured wine much like Yuri's. The thing he focused on the most was that he had grown he was no longer at 5'5 tall he had shot up two inches making 5'7, that along with the added muscle had left the once loose jumpsuit more then a little tight.

Still gushing over the fact that he wasn't short any more he never noticed that the wolf had gained a sweat drop from watching the strange animal known as a teenager start posing in front of the water.

After a few minutes he stopped making an ass of himself Naruto sighed and turned to the wolf "Well boy it's been nice knowing you but I've got a teme and his fan girl to track down." he then started running towards the nearest tree, when he attempted to run up it with the tree walking exercise the Shinobi only made it up about three steps on momentum alone but gravity took affect.

BAM!

"Ow."

Naruto had fallen on his head and was laying on the ground until the world stopped spinning, when his vision came back into focus he was staring into the amber eyes of the wolf who was giving off a low whine as he poked his head with it's snout, it was apparently friendly.

"I'm okay I just wasn't prepared to land on my head." spoke the slightly concussed blond as he stood up.

What the hell had happened he knew how to do the technique and had just been doing it before his team had been attacked, but for what ever reason it had just failed. Not willing to try it at full speed again Naruto placed his right foot on the tree and channeled chakra to the sole of his foot, he could actually feel the chakra move sluggishly out and when he pulled on the limb his foot just popped right off with barely any effort while he was channeling chakra to it.

This caused Naruto to start thinking why his chakra was acting this way ' Okay think Naruto what the hell happened to make this happen your chakra control was never great but it was never this bad before, alright since I passed out what happened my powers got activated but I don't think that did it since they are a natural part of me and wouldn't effect this. The only other thing is that the She-male put that seal on me could that be it?' knowing there was only one way to be sure he used the easiest jutsu (for him) in his arsenal.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"(Shadow clone technique)

Feeling his chakra fluctuate wildly when he called on it with the customary explosion of white smoke, when it cleared instead of the normal copies of him there was what looked like colorless sickly versions of him that he hadn't seen since he tried the regular bunshins.

"!" the new harmonixer let out a few choice curses that he now had another handicap since the seal fucked with his chakra control.

Getting himself under control started walking since he didn't trust himself for tree hopping with out being able to stick to the trees, turning around the teen saw that the white wolf started to fallow him "Eh what is it?".

The only answer he got was a bark and the canine hopping a bit in a circle.

He didn't know why but he felt that meant 'I wish to come with you.' in wolf speak.

"So you wanna come with me huh?" getting a nod to the question Naruto was beginning to question his sanity "Well at least you'll be better company then the Teme and more pleasant then Sakura so why the hell not." at least he wouldn't be alone now.

As the two walked Naruto said "Ya know if your gonna come with you'll probably need a name I can't keep calling you the wolf now can I?" the animal seemed to consider this then nodding.

Putting his hand on his chin Naruto started to think about a name, his mind drifted back the ritual ass kicking Yuri had called training mainly the breaks where Yuri had talked about his past mostly his friends. He had mentioned a wolf that he traveled with in his quest to cure the mistletoe curse named Blanca, from the description of the wolf he had to look like this one.

"Hmm I'm thinking Blanca?"

_Scene Break_

Naruto walked along side the newly named Blanca deeper into the forest, Naruto had no idea were the hell they were going but his new buddy Blanca apparently did. The wolf had some idea of where they were as he stopped to sniff the air every 15 minutes or so, it was until an hour and a half after the two met that both froze at the feeling in the air.

A feeling that seemingly saturated the air around the two, the felt was like the Killing intent that Zabuza had used against team 7 but different. This was more concentrated and had darker feel to it as if it wasn't a human making it.

The two were instantly on guard for anything, Naruto had fallen into a loose stance that he had picked up from his training with Yuri while Blanca was crouched low ready to spring at anything that attacked him and his new friend.

After minute that seemed to drag on forever the two relaxed somewhat seeing as nothing was attacking but still were attentive to their surroundings, the dark feeling that the two were sensing didn't seem to becoming from any place in particular but was just sitting there.

"I know this is a bad idea but I think we should figure out the hell this feeling is."Stated Naruto as he got a growl of agreement from Blanca who was still tense from the feeling in the surrounding area.

The duo started walking towards where the feeling was stronger it was a short while later that they came upon a clearing with what seemed to be the entrance to a cave in a small hill. The feeling only got stronger as Naruto and Blacna walked into the clearing the dark feeling seemed to becoming from the cave, a few feet from the entrance of the cave was a body dressed in dark clothes that he recognized as Shinobi attire.

Keeping an eye on the area Naruto knelt down next the body and felt for a pulse after a few seconds of nothing and the cold skin he guessed the person had been killed only within the last 12 hours. Flipping over the body Naruto looked at the bland features of the person whom was wearing a head band of Kusa, muttering quick prayer he heard a priest say before Naruto began to sort through the dead Shinobi's possessions the guy wouldn't need them any more.

There wasn't very much, he did replenish his weapons and get what looked to be two sealing scrolls with who knows what in them, as he looked through the person pouches Naruto saw a glint of steel just to the side of the body. At the person's waist was what looked like a standard katana that was slightly out of it's sheath, detaching the belt that the sheath was attached to Naruto held the weapon close to his face even if he couldn't use it he would at least get some money from selling it.

From behind him the blond heard a shuffling of feet on grass along with "Rahhhh." the sound wasn't something a human voice could make, so on instinct alone Naruto sprung into action by executing a sweep kick knocking what ever it was off it's feet and rolling away from the thing.

At the end of his roll Naruto stood up preparing himself for an attack but what he didn't prepare for was his opponent, there picking it's self up was off the dead body of the Shinobi was what appeared to be a WALKING CORPSE! Most of it looked to be a human skeleton but had a few place that had rotting flesh mainly around the chest area.

"HOLY SHIT! It's fucking zombie!" yelled the teen he could handle freaky ass human enemies but zombies not really his area, sure he had heard the occasional rumor of monsters attacking people but he had just thought that was someone bullshitting, apparently not.

Seeing that Blanca was to his right about 10 feet already to attack the undead being he finally noticed that he still had the sword in his hands not knowing how to use it right he dropped it so it wouldn't be in the way, doing so seemed to draw the rotting corpse's attention which charged him with reckless abandon.

Rushing the thing Naruto ducked under the things swipe to throw a punch to it's mid-section feeling a bone break under the blow, the next instant Blanca leapt into the fray landing a flying shoulder charge to the corpse sending it skidding along the ground.

The thing was getting back up the same way as before, not know how to defeat the thing Naruto went with the old stand by of kick it's ass until it stayed down!

Charging his enemy the new harmonixer launched a flurry of blows against the much slower adversary, when a particularly powerful uppercut hit the thing's jaw knocking it up into the air a few feet, Blanca who had been using hit and run tactics to keep the thing off balance, came in low and hit the skeleton with a head butt to the lower back making it go higher.

When the being fell closer to the ground Naruto fired off a running thrust kick at it's torso sending it flying into a tree on the other side of the clearing with sicking crunch.

When the thing stayed down Naruto relaxed and smiled to his canine companion "That was great! And you were a great help to buddy we make a great team much better then Kiba and Akamaru!" exclaimed the blond which Blanca responded with an excited bark.

Looking back towards the defeated corpse and saw something strange the thing's body burst into red light leaving behind a purple orb about the size of a base ball, the purple orb floated in the air for a second before shooting towards Naruto. Not knowing how to react Naruto was unable to react when the thing hit him the chest and was adsorbed into him.

Gazing at spot where the orb had entered and with a bewildered look on his face uttered in confused voice " There had better be a damn good explanation for this." Blanca just looked up at the strange human he had made friends with and gave the wolf equivalent of sigh.

Chapter one end

AN:Ah finally the rewrite is done, when I first started writing on this site this was my first story I wrote I don't know if anyone remembers it what with it being only about three chapters and a thousand words long. But if you do remember it please tell me if I've improved on it and what needs works.

As you can see from the last bit there will be monsters from the games that show up from time to time along with other things from them to.

Naruto's fusion ability do not make him invincible but only gives him more power, the power will have a weakness that will be shown in a later chapters.

Crest magic and special skills will show and are different from chakra how they are will be explained when they show up.

Other then that if you have any questions feel free to ask and at least leave me a way to contact you, until next time bye.


	2. Cave of Horrors Part 1

**Harmonixer of Konoha: The Rewrite**

**Chapter 2**

**Cave of Horrors Part 1**

An: Hello all not much to say this time around but here's the second chapter of Harmonixer of Konoha.

" Normal speech. "

' Normal thoughts. "

" **Demon/Boss summon/Naruto in fusion form speech."**

**' Demon/Boss summon/Naruto in fusion form thought.'**

"Yuri talking."

" **Jutsu/Crest magic!"**

"YELLING!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shadow hearts series.

Naruto was still standing in the clearing with the dead body of the Kusa Gennin, he had been standing in same spot for about the last 20 minutes trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

First his team had been attacked by the ambiguous asshole that had slammed a seal on him screwing with his chakra control so he couldn't even make a Kage bunshin(Shadow clone), he then found himself in his mind-scape where he met his ancestor who told him of his kickass bloodline that only he had.

After that was when it got freaky he met a white wolf whom he named Blanca after Yuri's old traveling companion, following the wolf's lead the two came to a clearing that just felt wrong. It was here that the duo was attacked by what looked like a walking corpse, after beating the thing down it dissolved into light and an orb of purple was drawn into him.

'I miss the old days when all I had to worry about was psychos and other people trying to kill me, heh what a simple time.' thought Naruto as he crouched over wondering why the weird stuff happened to him.

Blanca was laying next to him with his head on his paws waiting for Naruto to decide what to do next.

The thing was that Naruto had no idea what to do, the only thing he could think of was to find his team but he had no clue where the hell they were. He didn't feel like getting lost looking for them in this forest and he would more then likely run into another team he really didn't feel like fighting someone with his chakra this messed up.

The blond then looked into the cave that had was in the small hill inside the clearing, the feeling hate and dread was still exuding from it. An idea popped into his head that would make many question his survival instincts if he followed it, he had them but he just didn't listen to them all the time.

Standing up Naruto grabbed the sword from where he dropped it slinging the belt over his shoulder and across his chest with the sword on his back, he then took out the two sealing scrolls that he taken from the dead dead Gennin out looking them over.

Both of the scroll looked to be just the basic type that ninja around the world used meaning that the contents could be unsealed by anyone, hoping that the person had left a few things behind that he could use.

Thankfully a person didn't need good chakra control to work a storage seal so Naruto touched the seal and tried to channel a bit of chakra into it, sadly with Naruto's worse then usual control the seal had to compensate for the extra power by expelling a large amount of white smoke that was enough to cover Naruto.

Coughing from the surprise of the smoke Naruto waits until the white cloud clears, when the smoke finally did clear the teen saw several items arrayed before him.

The first item was a pair of black pants that looked to be fairly standard, they were almost the same as the ones Chunin wore. Holding up the pants Naruto noticed that they were about his size and in much better condition then his own, looking down at said article of clothing to see that it wouldn't last much longer given it's present condition.

The next item was a brown leather belt that had two pouches on the back, the pouches were positioned so not to interfere with the wearers movements. Deciding that since his pants wouldn't last much longer and these pouches were nicer then his own Naruto decided to wear these instead.

The rest of the things that came out of the scroll weren't too special just normal things like tools or extra weapons, but it was the last of the items that Naruto was glad he found. In the scroll was four stack of bills that were quite thick, the four stacks added to around 2000 Ryo (1 Ryo = 1 dollar), he didn't know where the foreign Gennin had gotten that much money but he really didn't care.

After sealing the rest of the stuff back into the scroll Naruto turned to the entrance to the cave.

"Well buddy I guess this is decision time I'm going into the cave you don't have to come with, I won't hold it against you if you don't." normally he would have felt foolish talking to a animal but not Blanca since he could tell that the canine understood him.

Blanca's abnormally intelligent golden eyes stared back into Naruto's red eyes, with out any hesitation the wolf gives the blond a sharp nod as he moves towards the cave.

"Heh at least I got one person that will watch my back no matter what." muttered Naruto as he walked with his white furred friend towards the cave with a smile on his face.

_With the rest of team 7._

Sakura Hanaro fidgeted as she sat next to a groaning Sasuke Uchiha while he was wreathing in pain, the two of them were under a tree that's roots had been hollowed out making a cave.

It had been several hours since the two had escaped from the Kusa ninja that had given Sasuke that mark on his neck, during that time Sasuke had gained a temperature along with convolutions and what seemed to be massive pain that came and went.

As she changed the wet cloth on the last Uchiha's brow Sakura's mind was a whirl with thought that had plagued her since they had lost their third teammate 'I couldn't have done anything to save I had to make sure Sasuke-kun was safe plus it's just Naruto-baka not like anybody will miss him too much.' as she convinced herself of this her perceptions changed, she had to make sure that Sasuke was okay and that the forest was a dangerous place so she could giving a convincing story of how Naruto died all she had to do was get Sasuke to go along with it.

Unnoticed by the worrying pinkette was three hidden gazes that were watching and waiting for an opening.

_Back with Naruto._

Naruto and Blanca were walking down a tunnel of the cave system, the tunnel he had passed through so were lit with a combination of glow crystals and luminescent moss.

So far the duo hadn't come into contact with anything so far but as they walked along the feeling they had felt outside only increased as they went, not long after the two came to a intersection that had three tunnel leading off in other directions.

"Hm." said Naruto as he examined each tunnel " I've got no clue what you Blanca?" the wolf just shook his head.

"Well then it's the old standing by then, eni-" started Naruto before he was interrupted.

"Grrrrrrr."

Glancing down to see a growling Blanca giving him a look that said 'If you are doing what I think you about to do I will bite you!'.

Groaning while he muttered about picky wolves "Fine fine I'll use the other way." taking out a kunai from a pouch tossed it up into the air spinning around until it hit the stone floor with the blade pointing at the left most corridor.

Looking up at the blond teen Blanca stood there with his jaw slack and a look of 'Are you serious?!'.

"What it's not like there any better ways to tell which is best." said a shrugging Naruto as moved towards the tunnel.

Walking along the rock corridor Naruto started to notice things about it, for one the tunnels weren't made by human hands it was to rough and uneven for that, but the cave system wasn't natural either since he could see marks on the walls like an animal made it but what sort of creature could make a tunnel this big?

The passageway was fairly long so it took around 20 or so minutes to get to the end of it, the tunnel opened up to a chamber that has a circular shape around 20 feet in circumference.

The room didn't look very special at all that is until the sound of stone on stone reached the ears of the human and wolf.

Naruto reacted instinctively leaping away from the sound as a brown blur barreled through the air where he was not a moment ago, Blanca was at his side in a instant fangs bared in a snarl.

The thing landed a few feet away from them were Naruto got a clear look, the thing was a rusty brown and looked to be covered by plates of organic armor. It was at least three to four feet in length, the beast resembled a snake at least some what, the upper part of the creature was raised into the air making it's body L shaped. The thing had a oddly shaped head with a gaping maw filled with razor sharp teeth.

Looking at the … what he could only call a thing he was concerned since it was not at all friendly "Ya know buddy I'm starting to think that somebody up stairs has it out for us." Blanca could only agree as the creature let out a raspy hiss.

This noise wasn't for nothing as another of the monsters burrowed out of the ground a foot away from the first along with four of the walking corpses they had encountered before.

"Yup someone has it out for us." quipped Naruto before the monsters sprung into action.

The corpses rushed the two with a shambling run that put them ahead of the snake like monsters, reacting immediately Naruto used a running thrust kick to the lead corpses chest sending the thing skidding back, Blanca had taken the next one by leaping at the thing landing on it's chest with all his paws then kicking off the thing knocking it backwards. The white wolf did a back flip in mid air to land next where Naruto was.

Naruto dodged the wide swipe of one of the zombies retaliating with a spinning elbow to it's side staggering the thing only barely dodging a brown missile that nearly took off his right leg.

Sparing a glance at where it landed the new harmonixer saw one of the snake like monsters, then it hit Naruto like a ton of bricks, the walking corpses were a distraction since on the their own they weren't dangerous to a trained Shinobi.

The snakes were slower then the zombies but they had the ability to launch themselves at the enemy at higher speeds but only in a single lunge, so they used the zombies to distract their opponents so they could make the killing, or at least a crippling, blow. That was a pretty good strategy for a monster.

Giving a sharp whistle to get Blanca's attention "Oi Blanca take out the snake things first!" yelled Naruto at his friend who gave a nod in conformation.

Delivering a quick one two combo to the nearest zombie followed by a standing stomp to the things chest sending the thing sailing away, this allowed one the other zombies to get in a hit by slashing him on the bicep opening a four gashes on his arm.

He rewarded the thing by aiming a kick at it's knee, he was met by the sound of cracking bone as his kick crushed the corpses knee making the thing fall to it's knees where Naruto slammed his elbow into the base of it's skull with as much force as he could muster sending the monster careening away from him.

This apparently looked like an opportunity to the snake like thing as it coiled it's body up like a spring launching itself at Naruto in blur, catching this out the corner of his eye Naruto immediately dropped to his back dodging the flying attack.

As soon as the monster was over him Naruto lashed out with both of his feet hitting the being in the middle of it's body sending it blasting towards the ceiling where the armored snaked impacted the rock.

Flipping to his feet Naruto drew a kunai from one of the pouches at his waist waiting until the monster returned to the ground where drove the kunai in between the plates, hopefully somewhere vital, with all the power he had. The thing gave quite death rasp before it turned into a bunch of red light and a purple orb like the one from the time he and Blanca killed the first monster outside the cave was adsorbed into his chest once more.

Hearing something scrape on the stone floor the red eyed youth whipped around throwing the kunai in his hand, five feet away the was the zombie whose knee he had crushed was hobbling towards him while dragging it's useless leg along with it. The kunai struck the walking corpse in the center of the forehead with enough force to be buried up to the ring, the zombie seemed to breakdown into pieces but before the bones could hit the ground they disintegrated into red light leaving the knife to clatter on the floor.

Just as earlier an orb of purple was all that was left of the thing which went into his chest just like the others, he was beginning to except this but an explanation would still be appreciated.

A twinge in his arm reminded him that his victory hadn't been perfect, looking down at his even more tattered top's sleeve Naruto just sighed as he ripped the piece of cloth off. On the middle of his bicep were four wounds from the attack that were bleeding slightly, just as he was going to use his now ruined sleeve for a bandage the wounds started to visibility heal before his eyes.

"I never healed this fast before." muttered the blond staring at where the wound had been, normally a wound a like that would have taken upwards up ten minutes to heal.

Naruto didn't have time to ponder this as he felt a pair of fleshless hands wrap around his throat from behind choking the air of him, turning his head as much as he could the teen saw the skeleton he had kicked away standing behind him.

'Shit I forget about him.' Naruto was mentally cursing himself for this.

Griping the thing's wrist Naruto attempted to pull them off his throat but the grips was stronger then it seemed, not wanting to go down easily leapt up while lashing out with his legs to strike the monster in the chest.

Kicking off the monsters chest Naruto went sailing forward landing to roll to his feet, when he stood up from his roll Naruto felt he was still holding something. Looking to his hands Naruto saw that he was holding the dismembered arms of the creature, immediately dropping the appendages Naruto started shaking his hands as if to get the germs off.

"Ewwww that is so wrong." grumbled Naruto as he remembered a distinct ripping sound when he used the thing as a launching pad.

A scraping sound drew Naruto's attention back to the monster that was getting back up sans it's arms making the thing less dangerous, knowing that now was the time for finishing the thing off.

Naruto's inner show boat came out as he did a flying leap at the zombie bringing his right leg up parallel with his body showing a good deal of flexibility,Naruto brought down his leg with the heel impacting the top of the corpses head in a crushing ax kick sending the things face careening into the stone floor.

The monster did the disintegration thing and the purple orb went to him, with all his enemies gone Naruto wondered how Blanca fared with his own.

_With Blanca._

Blanca was facing off against the other three enemies, having broken off from Naruto so he could have more room to fight.

Blanca ducked under the corpses strike surging forward to bite the thing's right ankle, clamping down on the appendage hard enough to crush it Blanca used his greater then normal strength to fling the monster into the path of the worm's lunge destroying the zombie on contact.

Immediately the white wolf jumped to the side as the other zombie swiped t him with it's hand, Blanca countered the attack with a shoulder ram knocking the thing on to it's back. The canine was on the thing as soon as it hit the ground clamping his jaws around the corpses head using his powerful jaws to utterly destroy the monsters head killing it, Blanca had seen when Naruto had killed his opponent with the kunai to the head knowing the head was a weak point.

Blanca watched as the thing broke down into the red light and the purple orb went off towards Naruto like all the others, the wolf's ears perked up at the sound of something rough scrape against stone.

Reacting to threat that he knew was coming Blanca dodged to the side up on the wall two feet away only to push off of it straight into the worm's side sending the thing crashing into the ground. As the two rolled on floor trying to come out on top until Blanca was standing on top of the creature, the monster was on it's belly struggling to get Blanca off.

Blanca sunk his fangs into the worms flesh right below the thing's skull, the white canine gave a sharp twist to the neck making the creature give off a sickening crack as it went limp with a broken neck.

As it broke down along with the blood in Blanca's jaws the wolf heard clapping from his side, standing slightly away from the wolf was Naruto clapping with a smile on his face.

"Nice job buddy." congratulated Naruto.

Since there was nothing else in the chamber the two went back to the intersection where the four tunnels meet, Naruto and Blanca decided to take the middle tunnel to see where it lead's them.

This tunnel wasn't nearly as long as the first one taking only took around 5 minutes to reach the end, the end of the tunnel was a dead end with a wall of what looked like granite blocking the way.

The only thing in the tunnel was what looked to be a rusted metal chest, the chest wasn't very big only being about a foot in height and two in width. Bending on to a knee Naruto examined the object a little closer, the metal box didn't appear to be trapped in anyway that sent up red flags.

"Ugh!" grunted Naruto as he grasp the lid of the chest trying to pull it open, the chest seemed to be rusted shut as Naruto pulled with a good deal of force but the lid did not budge.

Losing what little patience he had Naruto took out one his kunai and jammed the tip of the knife under the lid, using the kunai as improvised crowbar Naruto pried the lid of the container up with horrible screeching sound that made Blanca cover his ears.

When he finally was able to see into the chest Naruto was slightly disappointed to find a square piece of metal with what looked like seal on it, he had hoped there would be something worth something in it that he could sell but there was no use in whining about.

Picking up the metal square that was around 2 inches in size, the seal on the item was fairly simple, with black drawings in the middle surrounded by two circles. In between the circles was six letters that spelled out a word.

Picking up the sheet of metal he brings it up close to his face studying it "Furfur huh? Well at least it'll make a nice souvenir." said the teen, the moment he said that the piece of metal in his hand seemed to fade from view right before his eyes.

The next second the drawing that had been on the metal sheet appeared floating over the back of his hand made out of white light, the symbol only lasted for a brief second before it disappeared from sight.

Naruto and Blanca stared at where the symbol that had been only to shake their heads in confusion.

Rubbing his temples in hopes that it would stop the headache that already forming "How much weird crap can happen to one person in a day?" he asked looking skyward as if looking for an answer, at his side Blanca gave him a confused look.

_Scene Break_

After finding the chest and the odd metal square the duo of Naruto and Blanca were walking along the last of the tunnels, as they walked Naruto noticed that the walls of the tunnel looked to newer then the previous ones meaning that whatever made them was close, because the tunnel seemed to be only a couple of weeks old.

They had been walking for quite while down this passageway and the two's danger senses were telling them that there was something ahead in the tunnel that was exuding an aura of malice.

Normally this is where people would turn back to avoid the possibility of danger but for Naruto and Blanca that wasn't an option since turning back just meant being as lost as before.

After a few minutes the tunnel opened up to a large cave that was a rough dome in it's shape with 30 feet in diameter, the ceiling was about 30 feet high.

Looking around the cave Naruto could tell it was natural unlike the tunnels that they had just come through, spotting another tunnel across the room the two companions started to make there way over to the opening until a familiar tingle raced up his spine making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Acting on instinct Naruto rolled to the side as Blanca leaped the other way as a shadow crashed into where the two had been standing crushing the rock beneath it's massive fist making a large crater and sending chips of jagged stone flying.

As soon as he was clear of the impact zone Naruto rolled into a crouched position ready for a fight but when he lay eyes on what had attacked he could no help but think that a higher, or maybe a lower, power had it out for him.

Standing there with it's fist in a crater that it had made in solid stone was something that shouldn't exist in nature, the creature was easily over ten feet tall even with it's back in slight hunch. The monster had over sized upper body much like an ape's with it's knuckles almost dragging on the floor, the lower body was stark contrast to the upper with stubby little legs and a tail. The thing's face was black with white eyes that had a large scar running down the across it, upon the back of the beast was a pair of blood red wings that seemed to have no real way to be useful as they were too small for the body.

The coloring of the creature was strange as well with it's arms and upper body being a molted purple with some sections being a dark blue, the lower body was a pale purple, the last odd feature of the monster was that it had two different hands. The left was a five fingered hand with the tips of the fingers having claws on the tips, the right had only two finger that seemed to have been partially fused together that looked more like a club then a hand.

Naruto groaned out loud from his crouch already knowing this fight wouldn't be fast or easy.

The monster noticing that it's prey had not been crushed in it's initial attack turned towards Naruto and let out roar that shook the cave around them knocking several pieces of loose rock from the ceiling.

Naruto leaped back to avoid a diagonal swipe from the club like right hand of the monster which was faster then it looked, during the leap Naruto rolled into a back flip. When Naruto landed he let loose with a barrage of kunai at the creature only for the steel knives to bounce off harmlessly of the thick hide it has.

As the knives clattered to the ground Naruto was internally cursing his luck ' Shit! This is fucked beyond belief, kunai just bounce off the thing and I can't even use any jutsu because the long tongued freaks seal messes with my chakra!' in his current state there wasn't much Naruto could do since he would normally swamp an enemy with shadow clones, Naruto couldn't even use explosive seal wrapped kunai since he didn't want to collapse the roof.

The monster had charged when Naruto was distracted with it's right hand raised over it head poised to crush him, just as the thing was about to lower the boom on him it roared out in pain.

"RAAAAH!"

Taking a quick glance down at the monsters legs Naruto saw that Blanca had leapt into save him by biting the creature on the right leg near the knee, this was actually hurting the thing enough to stop it attacking.

Not wanting the chance that Blanca gave him to go to waste Naruto immediately used the things other arm as a spring board allowing him to land a round house kick to it's face making the beast stagger back.

When the purple monster staggered back Blanca had let go of the thing joining up with Naruto, the two had just learned a very important lesson about their enemy. While most of it's body was tough and resistant to most forms of attack they had at the moment it had a weakness in the form of it's legs and face.

Not even needing to verbalize anything the duo of wolf and Shinobi rushed at the creature as fast as they could, Blanca used his speed and agility to harass his enemy by biting the limbs and ripping out a bit of flesh only to dart out the thing's range before it could counter attack.

This allowed Naruto to hit the monster while it was distracted mainly in the head and legs, he did try to hit it's body but he nearly broke his hand doing, it the fricken thing was like stone.

Sadly the damage they were doing wasn't affecting the thing as much as they hoped, the wounds that they had given it were healing quickly enough to notice. It seemed that they need something with a bit more oomph to it for it to really feel it.

Naruto was racking his brain for anything to help take this thing out but was coming up blank.

Leaning back to dodge a swipe from the clawed only to stumble slightly thanks to a bit of loose rock underneath his foot letting the monster to smack him with it's right club-like hand.

The blow sent the blond crashing into the wall only ten feet away, Naruto had felt the bones of his chest groan from raw power of the attack and could already feel the large bruise spreading along his left arm where the monster had hit him.

Raising to a kneeling position Naruto felt a twinge of rather intense pain from just below his chest 'Hope their just bruised.' he had defiantly hurt his ribs from the impact to what extent he didn't know yet.

Jerking his head to look towards the monster who had just batted him away let out a roar as he charged Naruto while hitting Blanca away with it's tail.

The thing was fast for it's size and stubby legs so it would reach Naruto before he could recover and dodge the attack, the purple beast raised both hands to crush the former blue eyed teen.

On pure instinct and will to live Naruto threw up his right hand as if hoping to ward off the blow some how, the moment he did this a burning feeling spread through out him then focused into his right hand.

The next moment a blue/white glowing projection appeared over the back of his right hand, taking the time he noticed the projection was of the drawing on the piece of metal he had found earlier.

Before the monster could react a fierce wind swirled around it's feet only to evolve into a whirlwind bigger then the creature was, the force of the wind picked the amalgam being up off it's feet and held it off the ground by at least five feet.

As the beast was suspended in the air Naruto could see a multitude of cuts being opened up by barely visible blades of wind, the self contained twister lasted for only 20 seconds before dissipated throwing the purple monster over a dozen feet away where it landed with a crash.

Having become somewhat used to the crazy things that had been happening to him today Naruto shook off the feeling confusion quickly as he got to his feet while he filed this into his 'Figure out later' pile of things.

He winced slightly as he got up as a twinge of pain went through his ribs again but not as intense as before meaning his healing factor had probably at least mended his ribs enough for him to fight.

Assuming his fighting stance Naruto watched the purple abomination pick it's self up from the floor noticing that the thing's wounds from the wind blades weren't closing as fast as the other wounds he gave the thing.

Knowing that his normal attacks wouldn't effect the monster all that much Naruto drew the katana from his back, while Naruto had never really wielded a sword before but had seen a person from a wealthy civilian family be taught kendo so he at least knew the basics.

Gripping the sword in both hands he put his right foot out in front of him while his left back, positioning his sword before him with his elbows bent letting the tip of the blade lead forward a bit assuming a standard kendo stance.

The thing regained it's feet and charged at him with it's full speed, upon getting into striking range the beast lashed out with it's clawed hand. Naruto reacted by rolling under the left to right slash he stopped on one bent knee slashing at the exposed torso of the monster.

The blade of the sword bit into the stomach of the brute leaving a slightly ragged cut on the mid section of the creature, the cut wasn't very deep just enough so a bit of gray blood began to leak out of it.

Rolling out of the way as the other hand slammed down right where he had been not a second before making another crater in the stone floor, Naruto came to a stop right next to Blanca flipping to his feet assumed a ready stance with the sword held vertically next his head with the edge pointing upwards towards the ceiling.

Naruto smiled at the wound on the creatures side now he knew that he could at least injure the thing and that meant he could have a chance to win.

Acting on some sort of unheard signal both Naruto and Blanca shot forward towards the monster, as they closed in on the beast the miss-mash monster swung at Naruto's lower body making the blond Shinobi flip over the attack making it miss him by a scant few inches.

When he landed the beast roared in pain, the source of the sudden change was revealed to be Blanca hanging off the thing's left elbow with his teeth buried into the flesh.

As the purple monstrosity was doing it's best to dislodge the white wolf by shaking the limb as hard as it could, seeing his chance Naruto rushed at the side of the abomination and thrust the sword as hard as he could into it putting all his strength and weight behind blow.

The extra oomph that was powering the thrust made the steel sword imbed it's self half way up to the hilt, the over foot and a half of steel lodged in gut made the creature bellow out in pain and anger loud enough for the walls of the cave to shake from it.

This was enough to allow the monster to shake free Blanca from it's arm sending the wolf rolling away to the other side of the cave, the bellow had also surprised Naruto loosing his grip on the hilt of the katana allowing the right hand of the beast to smack him right in the chest with it's forearm sending Naruto flying into the far wall with enough force to crack the stone wall.

Sliding down the wall Naruto internally cursed as he tried to clear his head of the cobwebs trying to stand up so he can get ready for the next attack from his opponent, sadly for Naruto he wouldn't have time to clear his head as the creature, regardless of the sword sticking out of it, charged at the blond full tilt and would reach the young Harmonixer before he could recover.

As Naruto watched the monster run at him things began to slow down until they came to a full stop then the world went pitch black, when the blackness faded Naruto found himself leaning up against the black tree inside his graveyard.

Whipping his head around frantically Naruto wondered aloud "What the hell am I doing back here?" asked the blond.

"It's pretty simple kid." said a familiar voice from the side.

Standing to the side leaning on one of the doors was Yuri with his arms crossed over his chest with a serious look in his eyes.

"It's time for you to earn your title as a Harmonixer."

Chapter 2 end.

An:Yes I know I'm an evil bastard with the cliff hanger but I have a reason for it.

I wanted to get a chapter out sooner but my creativity was sputtering along for a while, the thing is I can only write when inspired and that can happen every once in a while or when I've had over a liter of soda.

I've also been working at a job that is insanely boring and draining but it pays the bills.

But enough complaining, so Naruto's fought some monsters and discovered crest magic and now moves on to the next challenge as a harmonixer. What that is you'll have to read the next chapter to find out!


End file.
